


When You Wake Up to Frost

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Content approved by SCAR, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Rutting, Skinny Dipping, Underage Kissing, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Months into their relationship, Jack takes his boyfriend, Jamie, for an early morning flight. A few states over Jack lands them at a lake for a swim, and together they express an aspect of their relationship Jack hadn't thought would come for years, but he's only too glad to be even closer to the human who'd first seen him.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa, Sin Corps





	When You Wake Up to Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenkitshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/gifts).



> Merry Christmas (and a happy new year) to my Secret Santa, Ken! Hope you enjoy this buddy, even though it's a little late ;)

**“** Jamie? Jamie!” Jamie Bennett woke with an icy feeling on his cheek. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stretched?

“Jack?” He asked, an excited pitch in his voice despite being woken up in the middle of the night. He looked at the foot of his bet and squatting there, in his ragged brown pants and frosted blue jumper was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, mischief and fun. He wore a broad grin on his pale face, his wooden crook slung across his shoulders.

“What time is it?” He asked through a yawn, looking to the clock on his wall, illuminated in the moonlight. “Jaaack!” He moaned, falling back onto his pillow. “It’s four a.m.!” Though despite his grievance with the hour, Jamie sat up again and smiled.

“I know.” Jack smiled, lunging from the bed onto the window sill. He held his crook out for Jamie to take, and the young boy couldn’t help but feel excitement bubble up inside him. They were gonna fly! Jamie loved to fly! He’d never imagined he would, not really, but when Jack had taken him up for the first time, he could’ve stayed there forever with the wind in his hair and Jack’s hand in his.

Jamie grabbed the G-shaped end of the offered staff and almost immediately felt himself become weightless. He pushed himself off his bed, the sheets bundling where he’d laid, and lifted off. Jack pulled him through the open window and together they rose through the air.

Jamie laughed with joy as he and Jack swung each other through the air as if in water. It was cold, sure, especially since he was in pyjamas and nothing else, but when he was with Jack it didn’t bother him, not even a little. Even his toes, which by all rights should be blue, felt naught but a pleasant chilly breeze in the black morning air. Though, he knew that was only because he was holding the staff, and only because Jack was letting him.

“C’mon, let’s go higher.” Jack said, sliding up the shaft of his crook until he and Jamie were only a foot apart. He pulled the other boy closer so they were face to face on either side of the staff. He willed them up, higher and higher, the wind billowing through them and ruffling their hair. He looked into Jamie’s innocent brown eyes, so full of trust and admiration. Jack had almost felt bad for taking some of that away in recent months, even though they’d gone no farther than passionate kisses on the lips.

Tired of waiting for the other to move in, Jamie took the initiative. He inched forward and pressed his lips against Jack’s, quick and chaste, but more than enough to warm his entire body. He smiled at the other, his cheeks pink. It wasn’t typical for him to make the first move, but he found he rather enjoyed it. It allowed him to take Jack by surprise, which was a nice change of pace considering the elder embodied mischief and lived up to it.

Jack smiled, his own cheeks tinged pink, and leaned in. He placed one hand on the back of Jamie’s head and held him close as he kissed the boy again. He couldn’t imagine himself being happier than he was now, in the chilly night air, with Jamie on the other side of his staff, their lips interlocking, filling him with the only warmth he found pleasant. More than pleasant, it was euphoric. It was a warmth that told him that he, Jack Frost, was someone’s one and only fixation, the only thing they cared about in that moment. He could almost cry.

Even better, the person who made him feel this warm was the first child to ever see him, to ever acknowledge him and let him know that he didn’t have to wander the earth as a lonely, trouble-making winter spirit.

They pulled apart and gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment longer, twirling slowly in the air around Jack’s staff, their legs wrapped together around the shaft.

Jack giggled and, with his hand over Jamie’s, flew them higher into the air, higher than would’ve been safe for any regular person to be without a parachute, but Jack wasn’t regular, and neither was Jamie. After all, how many people could boast about being the boyfriend of the guardian of fun.

It had been no secret all those months ago when Jamie turned nine that Jack had a preference for him above all other children. For his birthday Jack had brought in a small amount of snowfall localised over Burgess. Nothing as heavy to disrupt traffic, but enough for the schools to get a snow day and for Jamie to celebrate his day with fun in the snow rather than at his desk.

Jamie had been so grateful that he’d leapt at Jack and tackled him into a hug when he’d seen him that night. That was the first time Jack had felt that uniquely pleasant warmth in his chest. He’d been around long enough to understand what those feelings were, he’d watched many couples fall in love over his three centuries, and while he said he didn’t care about any of that, inwardly he craved it, longed for it, and now he’d found it. Granted, it was with a little boy, but who was going to tell the spirit of winter that he couldn’t? Sure, it wasn’t _ideal,_ but as a guardian of childhood it made sense…in Jack’s head anyway.

But Jack had long moved past his apprehensions and embraced his feelings for Jamie, who’d returned them with gusto and was more than delighted to have his first kiss be with _the_ Jack Frost. That night, Jack took him flying for the first time, and despite initial fears, and a few tears, Jamie had taken to the canopy of night as naturally as Jack himself. Though he still needed both the staff and Jack to stay afloat.

“Look.” Jamie said when a glint of gold caught his eye.

Jack snapped out of his reverie and followed Jamie’s gaze, and sure enough, marching through burgess were the colossal golden constructs of Sandman himself. Jack couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously. While he knew his and Jamie’s hearts belonged to each other, he lamented that he couldn’t quite match the Spirit of Dreams’ level of spectacle.

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Jack asked, wrapping an arm around Jamie and moving his staff under his rear to sit on it like a witch would and planted the boy on his lap.

“Not as cool as you.” Jamie responded, fisting Jack’s hoodie in both hands and resting his head on his chest as he watched the animals of golden sand make their way through his hometown.

“I know.” Jack said with a smirk, though he was glad to hear it and wrapped his arms around his partner to watch the show with him.

It only took a few minutes for the sand constructs to make their rounds through burgess before moving on, and when they did Jack rode his crook towards Jamie’s house.

“Aww, can’t we stay out for longer?” The younger whined, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and clutching him close. “I don’t have school tomorrow.” He pleaded, giving Jack the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage.

This expression was the closest Jack ever got to melting, and he was completely and utterly susceptible to it. With a sigh and a grin he brough himself and Jamie higher into the air and let the wind carry them at its gentle pace.

“You’re a minx, ya know that?” Jack said, touching his forehead to Jamie’s and kissing his button nose.

“Yup!” Jamie giggled, returning the kiss to Jack’s cheek. He enjoyed being carried by the wind like this, in Jack’s arms, the other’s eternal heartbeat against his ear and the breeze whistling against his face. He felt so calm and serene that he wouldn’t mind if they were stuck there forever. Even the cold, which most would find biting and severe, felt to him like little kisses from his boyfriend.

Jamie grinned. Whenever he even thought of the word ‘boyfriend’ his heart went all mushy and butterflies fluttered in his gut. It was a word he couldn’t even say aloud without blushing and giggling, so to save his dignity he tried not to. Though the word has a similar effect on Jack, so when he did utter it, it was worth it.

“Where are we going?” He asked after riding the wind long enough for the sun to be peaking over the horizon, dashing the distant clouds in rays of pink and gold and orange. It was beautiful in a way very different to Jack and his elements, but beautiful nonetheless and Jamie loved getting to see the dawn from so high.

“I dunno.” Jack mumbled, resting his cheek on the top of Jamie’s wind-swept hair. “I think we’re over Vermont.” He looked out over the lush forests rushing by and nodded. “Yup, Vermont.”

Jamie looked up to the winter spirit with wide eyes. “Vermont!?” He asked with shock, trying not to jostle too much. He knew that if he fell Jack would catch him, but he still didn’t fancy plummeting. “How did we get here so fast?”

Jack shrugged and held Jamie tighter. “Magic.” He winked cheekily, liking that he could do things that Jamie couldn’t wrap his head around. He may have been a Believer, but there were still some limits to the logic mortals could bend in their own heads.

Jamie huffed and leaned into his boyfriend, accepting that Jack loved to tease and taunt. He wanted a reaction and Jamie wasn’t going to give him one.

Jack chuckled and began a gradual nosedive, slowly bringing himself and the younger boy closer to terra firma.

“Look, a lake!” Jamie said excitedly as he and Jack brushed the tops of the great maples. “Can we go swimming? Please?” He begged, looking up at his boyfriend with the same eyes that got him a night-time fly.

Jack rolled his eyes, wrapped utterly around the boy’s finger. Wordlessly he descended into the leafy canopy. He put an arm in front of Jamie’s face to protect him from the scratching branches and soon they were hovering over the banks of the still lake.

“Alright, we’re at your lake. Go for a swim if you want…” Jack stopped talking after Jamie hopped off his lap and onto the grass and began to strip off his clothes. He was only wearing the two pieces, the top of bottoms, so it was quick, but that didn’t stop Jack from almost trying to freeze time itself to make the moment last forever. First Jamie pulled his starry blue and white top over his head, showing Jack his smooth, unblemished skin, which flushed pink in the cold. Then he gripped the waistband of his pants and Jack felt a twinge in his own. He pressed his thighs together as Jamie pushed his pants down to his ankles, shamelessly showing his boyfriend everything.

Immediately Jack’s mouth went dry. He was too enamoured to have the decency to avert his eyes. Jamie’s smooth milky legs led up a pair of pale and untouched cheeks that were plump and full and perfectly shaped for Jack’s hands. When the boy bent over to keep his pants in place so he could step out of them, he gave Jack a brief and chaste glimpse of his dangling boyhood, teasing and taunting the three-hundred-year-old virgin, causing his already hard mast to stiffen completely in his ragged trousers.

“You coming?” Jamie asked, turning around and offering a hand to Jack, not caring about his small boyhood on display, nor about the chilly morning that should’ve been turning his naked body blue. Jack swallowed and extended his hand, tempted to take it, but…the lake. He looked to it, unmoving and reflecting the waving leaves overhead. He pushed the other boy’s hand away and offered him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Nah, I’ll just watch.” He winked, feigning confidence as he reclined on his staff, his hands behind his head. “I’ll enjoy the show.” He couldn’t let on that he feared the water above anything else. The thought of going under, of being consumed on every side-

He closed his eyes and forced those thoughts out, not willing to let them intrude on his night with Jamie. “Go have fun.” He winked, watching with a smile as he watched his other half run to the lake and, with a pitched cry of “Cold!” waded in deeper and deeper until his shoulders were submerged.

“It-t-t-t’s great!” Jamie proclaimed, his hands shoved under his pits.

Jack smiled, assuming that the cold wouldn’t bother Jamie too much, not with him being so close to Jack. Then Jack’s chest twisted when Jamie took a breath and went under. Unable to help himself, Jack floated over the lake to see Jamie’s naked form swimming underneath. A few meters away he emerged and took a breath, his arms wading in front of him to keep him afloat.

“Ha-ha, you were worried!” Jamie teased, pointing at his boyfriend teasingly. Jack rolled his eyes and blew on the water, a thin layer of frost coating the surface, from which a half-dozen rabbits rose and began to hop across the lake towards Jamie. With a smirk, Jack said;

“Sic ‘im!” With a thrilled squeal Jamie swam further out into the lake, the rabbits in pursuit, the lake frosting where they hopped before the patches quickly melted again. Jamie went under and the rabbits leapt into the air and dove after him. Though they would quickly melt into the lake. Jack didn’t have much jurisdiction down there and didn’t care to expend the energy to sustain them.

Jack floated above where Jamie swam, watching as the boy, with his cheeks puffed, glared up at him. He needed air soon enough and breached the surface with a heaving breath, inches from Jack’s face.

“Did you have fun?” Jack asked, resting his chin on his hands, hovering leisurely over the water.

“Cheater!” Jamie accused, taking in a mouthful of lake water and squirting it in his boyfriend’s face. It turned to ice as soon as it came into contact with jack’s skin, but the gesture stood. Jack smirked and reached a hand down to rest below Jamie’s ear. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the other boy’s again, the water on him cooling by several degrees.

“Whoa…” Jamie breathed when Jack pulled away, wiping the little bits of frost that surrounded his mouth away. The boy felt an oddly chilling heat surge through his body when Jack kissed him. It was a feeling he’d learned to love over the past few months, one that he eagerly awaited every day and dreamt of at night. But now, in the frigid lake, feeling the cradling chill from every direction, the feeling was amplified, stronger, and farther spreading. He especially noticed it spread to his boyhood, which did as it had recently started to and got hard.

“You should come in…” Jamie said, holding in tight to Jack’s crook and easing the hooked end into the lake, a frosty-blue snowflake spreading from the point of contact, forming around Jamie’s chest.

“I dunno…” Jack mulled the thought for real this time, a tiny, almost non-existent part of him saying to do it, for no reason other than to be closer to naked Jamie.

“Please!” Jamie gave Jack those irresistible eyes again, the effect dectupled since Jamie was nude, his whole body visible under the clear lake-water, almost parallel to Jack now that he was pulling himself up by the crook.

Jack looked to Jamie, then to the lake, then back to Jamie again. He swallowed and whispered; “Okay…” He could do this, right? It was just some water, he made water all the time, though it was usually frozen. And it wasn’t like _he_ could drown, right? He was immortal, a winter spirit, everlasting and unyielding. Right? Well, he was about to find out.

Jack flew over to the riverbank, pulling Jamie behind him, which the boy enjoyed greatly if his raucous laughter was anything to go by. “We’ll have to do that faster! Like water skiing!” He declared, hopping onto the bank and pumping his fist in the air.

For the first time, Jack noticed Jamie was hard. He had to avert his eyes lest he never look away again and the world go warm without him. But the sight had been seared into his brain, causing his own body to do the same again very quickly, undoing all his previous attempts to remain the slightest bit chaste. He couldn’t help but peek again, his cheeks pink, as Jamie stood there expectantly, his hands under his armpits and shivering slightly.

Jack planted his feet on the grass and set his crook down, trusting himself to be apart from it if he were with Jamie. The mortal boy acted as his anchor, keeping him steady as he briefly relinquished the linchpin of his power. He glanced down again, his eyes lingering for a moment to memorise every detail of Jamie’s hard member. It wasn’t very big, but why would it be? Jamie was yet to hit puberty after all. But despite its small size, it was doing so many things to one of the world’s most powerful spirits with only a glance. Jack’s cheeks went red, his mouth dry and his palms clammy. He didn’t think such a thing was possible, but somehow this little mortal boy had defied logic and made the embodiment of cold sweat.

“Oh, yeah…” Jamie blushed as well and cupped his hands over his hairless groin. “It does that. Sorry.” He looked away, ashamed, thinking he’d done wrong.

“No!” Jack said, the grass frosting white at his feet. “I mean, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” He shrugged nonchalantly, pretending as if Jamie’s little uncut willy wasn’t making him feel things a being like him shouldn’t physically be able to. “It’s…natural, and believe me, if there’s one thing I know, it’s nature.” He put on the swaggering tone that endeared him to others all the time and played off his previous outburst. It had apparently calmed Jamie enough that he felt comfortable to lower his hands and look down at his protruding member with curiosity.

“It is?” He asked, sounding as if a great weight had been lifted from his small shoulders.

“Yeah, totally.” Jack nodded. “And this kind of thing also falls under the umbrella of ‘fun’, which you know I’m all for.” He smirked, cupping Jamie’s cheek and planting a quick peck on his lips. “But…I’ll tell you about that later, for now let’s just swim, ‘kay?” He said with a wink, taking a step back and pulling his hoodie over his head.

Jack had the complexion of snow, but not in such a way that he looked ill. It bemused Jamie how someone could be so pale yet still be so handsome. The young boy watched as Jack hooked his thumbs into his ragged brown trousers and pushed them down his legs. It was Jamie’s turn to blush. It was his first time seeing his boyfriend naked, and not only that, but Jack was also hard, and much bigger than him.

Jack stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back. Now that he was naked and able to feel the crisp morning air lick at his bare skin, he felt a little more at ease. Cold was good, cold was familiar, cold was safe. He’d need to remember that when he waded into the frigid waters. He looked at Jamie and smiled, glad to see that he had a similar effect on him that the human boy did on him.

“I guess this is a milestone, our first time seeing each other naked.” He said, taking Jamie’s hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. The knuckles were red with the cold and weren’t helped by Jack’s touch, but Jamie didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact he seemed as comfortable with the cold as Jack did, something Jack was grateful for.

“Y-yeah, I guess it is…” Jamie’s ears went red. He was still getting used to his boyfriend’s sudden and sporadic displays of affection, many of which wouldn’t have been out of place a century or two ago. “You ready to swim?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to the lake before realising he missed looking at Jack and brought his gaze back to him.

There was something captivating about Jack’s bare body. Jamie only knew what attraction felt like when it came to the winter spirit, no-one else provoked the same reaction from him. If he saw a pretty girl he could tell she was pretty and would tell himself that was a crush, then when he started to get to know Jack, he realised what he’d felt before was not a crush at all. Jack’s voice alone was enough to make his heartrate go wild, his touch, as chilly as it was, made his body go hot. He did anything he could to get his attention, to be focused on by him, to have those eyes of most crystalline blue concentrate on him and him and alone. It was almost an obsession. He’d spent almost every waking moment thinking of when he would see Jack again, he would doodle himself and Jack in the margins of his notebooks and, when alone, would write the name “Jamie Frost” before crumpling and throwing the sheet away. He’d be mortified if anyone saw that.

His eyes couldn’t help but drift down to Jack’s member. Jamie’s mouth went dry and his hands went clammy. He’d never seen another boy’s willy hard before, let alone one so big, let alone the willy of a seasonal spirit. Looking at it made an excited fire broil in his gut and made his own cocklet all the harder. In the few seconds he knew he could get away with staring his took in every detail possible. His boyfriend wasn’t cut, and a few faint blue veins ran up the shaft, which itself emerged from a barely visible bush of white hair.

Jack looked past Jamie to the shimmering water. He was being stupid! He wouldn’t drown again, he couldn’t. Besides, Jamie was with him, and _naked_! How could he be second guessing this? “Sure.” He said, his voice a low whisper, his hands trembling as he took a step towards the water.

“Together!” Jamie said, interrupting his reverie and taking Jack’s hand. The winter spirit held it tight and focussed solely on the warmth it gave off as step-by-step, he and his boyfriend waded into the water. When it got up to his waist, Jack was trembling. It wasn’t a sensation he was used to, he was meant to be cold, but this wasn’t temperature related. He suddenly felt as if he were back on that ice, his sister looking to him with desperation in her eyes. Then he was enveloped, and then he wasn’t. A blossom of warmth bloomed on his cheek, snapping him out of his stupor.

He looked to the side and saw Jamie, still there, ever sturdy and anchoring him to reality. The boy was smiling up at him, pink-cheeked after kissing his taller boyfriend on the cheek. Jack really was being silly, it was just a bit of water, he had nothing to worry about.

“C’mon, let’s go further in!” He said excitedly, adrenaline rushing through his icy veins, the water around him dropping several degrees merely by being in his presence, though he willed it not to freeze for the other’s sake. He could hear Jamie’s teeth chattering but if that bothered the human he didn’t say anything about it.

They waded farther and farther into the lake so that until Jack was submerged to his shoulders. Jamie swam around him, delving underneath the surface and gliding around Jack’s legs and touching him in inappropriate places. His hands went to cup his hard cock after the kid swam against it accidentally. He felt a thrill surge through him when it happened, it technically being the first time his boyfriend touched him there.

Gathering his nerves, Jack took a breath and dropped under the surface. Jamie was already there, grinning at him, his limbs waving around him to keep himself steady. Jack mimicked the movements and found that he already knew how to do it, as if recalling a long-lost memory. Though he’d had a lot of those. He looked up and saw Jamie swim at him. He let the boy do as he would, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist from the side and planting his feet in the silty lake floor.

Jack balked as he felt himself get lifted by his small boyfriend. He grinned down at him, his white hair waving in thick locks around his head as he was pulled into a bridal hold and marched towards the bank. He would’ve laughed were he not instinctively keeping his breath inside.

Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie’s shoulders as he was carried, happy to let the small human have this. It wasn’t like he’d be able to lift Jack in any other circumstance, at least not until he grew up a bit. They both took deep, gasping breaths when they broke through to the surface, Jamie grinning wide and planting little butterfly kisses on Jack’s neck and cheek and lips.

The winter spirit chuckled and kissed him back, soon catching his lips properly and holding the kiss for several moments until they felt the need to breathe again. “Thanks for helping me do this.” Jack said, leaning his head against Jamie’s and closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t have been able to if you weren’t here.” A comfortable silence fell between them and Jack could feel his boyfriend’s arms begin to tremble. “C’mon, let’s go under again!” He said, squirming out of Jamie’s arms and rolling underwater. They were in the shallows, so he had to pull himself out into the deeper end by the lake floor. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jamie wading after him.

Jack stopped and flipped, his arms and legs open and waiting. Jamie delivered and crashed into Jack’s front, wrapping his arms and legs around Jack’s neck and waist. The winter spirit could feel the other’s small boner poking his stomach, and likewise Jamie could feel Jack’s cock against his butt.

They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed again, bubbled rising between them. Jack’s skin began to frost over in patches as his hands went down Jamie’s back to his rear and cupped each of the soft, supple, warm cheeks and pulled him in close. He heard Jamie moan into him as he rutted his cocklet against Jack’s front. Jack let him and in turn grinded his own member against Jamie’s rear.

They writhed against each other, swapping air between them as their cocks throbbed and pulsed. For the first time, Jamie came, pleasure trilling through his small, young body, feeling like an electric shock went from the pit of his stomach to his brain and the tips of his fingers and toes. Jack reached his climax almost immediately after, his hold on Jamie tightening and spears of ice shooting from his spine as his cock quivered, shooting ropes of thick white cum into the water and up Jamie’s back.

Almost too dazed with pleasure to notice anything else around him, Jack swam for the surface when he felt water enter his mouth, Jamie in his arms. They both gasped deep, heaving breaths when they broke into the air. Jamie’s shaking hands rested on Jack’s shoulders and he buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“Wh-wh-what was tha-tha-that?” He stuttered, holding his boyfriend as close as possible.

“Fun.” Jack said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and kicking for the bank. When they got there he held Jamie in his arms and collapsed with him onto the grass, staring up at the clear blue morning sky.

“I, I didn’t know that it could feel like that.” Jamie said a few minutes later, glancing down to both his and Jack’s cocks, both of which were now limp. He rested his head on the other’s chest again, using his heartbeat as an anchor to keep himself grounded.

“Yeah, well, aside from the other thing, that’s what they’re for.” Jack said with a gulp, resolving himself to explain this fully. He hadn’t had any intentions and doing these kinds of things with Jamie until he was a bit older, but if he was curious now, Jack was only too happy to help and guide him and make him feel pleasure unrivalled.

Jack explained as best he could, about why willies got hard, what they were technically meant for but also that it was good to just use them for pleasure, especially with someone you loved. Like a boyfriend, for instance. Jamie blushed and looked away several times, but at the same time things were making sense. Pieces of the puzzle he’d never had begun to fill incomplete pictures that had been a mystery to him. Grown-ups suddenly made more sense, as did teenagers, and so did a lot else.

“So…does that mean we can do more stuff like that?” He asked, straddling Jack’s stomach and planting his hands on his chest, looking down into his eyes with pure excitement, his little cocklet sticking up again. Though there was a little ache there.

“Yeah.” Jack answered, his cheeks flushed, his own member stirring again, without any ache or hesitation. He enjoyed how he had next to no refractory period, a benefit of being an immortal spirit he guessed. Or maybe that was just Jack. Who knows? He certainly wasn’t gonna be asking North, Bunny or Sandy about it. “But let’s stay on the surface this time.” He said, his hands resting on Jamie’s hips as the kid began to wiggle back and forth.

Jamie nodded and felt his heart begin to beat wildly. He was so excited! He thought that having a boyfriend meant things like hugs, kisses, dates, stuff like that. But now he knew there was a whole other category of activities they could do with each other, things that felt amazing and out of this world. “What’ll we do first?” He asked, impatient and eager.

“Well…” Jack thought about it. They were several things they could do now. He’d had lots of time to think and fantasise about what he’d do with his first partner, and now that it was happening he didn’t know where to start. They could rut against each other kinda like what they did underwater, or they could masturbate each other, or blow each other. He didn’t wanna do the big thing yet, Jamie was too new to this, too small and too unprepared. But they would do it eventually, he knew it.

Jack shifted Jamie onto the ground on his back and kneeled between the boy’s spread legs. “Let’s see if this works.” He said, looming over his little lover and grinding his bigger member against Jamie’s. The boy moaned and gasped, his arms latching around Jack’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. Jack was happy to let him do it as he reached a hand down and grabbed both cocks at the same time.

“Jaaack!” Jamie moaned, his hips humping into his grasp. Jack felt his cock pulse and drip precum just by having his name moaned aloud. Then he began to pump. He started slow, drawing gurgles and gasps from his boyfriend. He loved watching the array of expressions that Jamie’s face went through. It was as if his body had a hard time keeping up with all this new input.

Then Jack took it a step further and began to thrust into his fist in time with his strokes. Jamie groaned and arched his back, sending high moans and pitched sounds through the forest as he came again. Jack continued on though, his balls slapping against Jamie’s as he rutted and grinded against Jamie’s cocklet, his fast, hitched breaths quickening when he felt his own orgasm rush upon him again.

“J-Jamie!” He breathed, pressing his lips against the other boy’s as he felt the coil in his gut snap and he shot cum all up the other’s front. He didn’t even notice how all the grass in the clearing and the surface of the lake frosted over. He slowly humped the dregs of his orgasm out in a few final drops of cum onto Jamie’s stomach, filling his naval, and then collapsed next to him, his chest heaving.

“You good?” The winter spirit asked, moving onto his side and placing his hand on the mortal’s chest, not minding that he was touching his own cum.

“Y-yeah.” Jamie said, his voice cracking. The boy could barely feel his legs, sparks of pleasure were still zipping through his lower half. He looked down and touched the cold white fluid that his boyfriend had spewed onto him. It was sticky and viscous, a trail connecting his finger to the pile. He brought it to his face and sniffed it. It smelled like a cold morning when the car and paths were iced over. Then he tasted it. “It’s like sweet snow!” He said, looking to Jack who was staring back at him with wide eyes. With a grin Jamie gathered more of Jack’s seed into his fingers and licked it off. His boyfriend could only watch in with shallow breath.

The fact that Jamie was happily eating his semen made Jack feel new sensations of arousal he didn’t know existed. He was beginning to damn his nigh non-existent refractory period. He wanted to will his cock down but he couldn’t, the sight was simply too much.

“J-Jamie?” He asked, his voice hoarse and his throat dry.

“Hm?” The boy looked at him, his eyes gleaming.

“You wanna…you wanna try something else?” He asked, imagining the pink lips around the base of his cock, running up and down his shaft until he shot down his throat and filled his mouth.

Jamie thought for a second before nodding, trusting Jack more than anything or anyone. He swallowed what was in his mouth and sat up. “Anything.” He said simply, though his own cock was wilted and unable to stand again, he could see that Jack wasn’t having that issue. The skin around the tip was pulled back and the pick head was glistening with residual cum.

Jack gulped and stood, his legs shaking at the prospect of what was coming next. He wrapped his fingers around his member and coaxed a few drops out of it. “Would you, would you mind…sucking my…you know…” He gestured down at his member and blushed. Jamie blushed too, never having even thought of this as an option.

“S-sure.” He said, not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend, though he couldn’t deny that he was nervous. The only issue was that Jack was taller than Jamie…by a lot. Standing he just about came up to his ribs, and kneeling put him at his thighs. Quickly realising this, Jack thought for a second and sat back down on the white grass, his fist still around his cock. Jamie got to his knees and bent over, his hands on either of Jack’s thighs. He looked at the task in front of him. He licked his lips and brought them tentatively to the tip.

The effect on Jack was almost immediate. He let out a frosty breath and threw his head back, his hand going instead to Jamie’s head. The boy wasn’t deterred and powered on, sliding his lips over the tip, the sweet taste blooming on his tongue, his went down the shaft as far as he could until Jack’s glans tickled the back of his throat. He supressed the gag and pulled back, most of Jack’s cock glistening with his spit.

“How, how was it?” He asked, wondering if he’d done good. He’d never thought about having a willy in his mouth, he hadn’t been sure what to expect. It suspected that if Jack were a regular person, it would’ve been warm, but Jack’s was cold, not as cold as ice, but like a chilled cut of meat, or what Jamie imagined that would feel like.

“It was great.” Jack said, his hand petting his boyfriend’s hair. “You feel like going again?” He asked, putting his other hand on the base of his cock. He’d had Jamie’s hot mouth around his member and now he only wanted more, more of him, more of this closeness, this intimacy.

Jamie nodded and went back down on Jack’s cock, this time sucking his lips in tighter and bringing a hand up to stroke the parts of the shaft he couldn’t get in his mouth.

“Oh lord…” Jack said through a deep breath, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy, his legs going limp as pleasure unlike anything he’d known before spread through his entire being. Jamie was sloppy but Jack liked that. The boy’s eyes were closed in concentration, drool pouring out of the sides of his mouth as he slicked his way up and down Jack’s manhood, wet, slippery sounds echoing across the lake.

Jack peered down and saw Jamie’s naked rear raised high in the air, wiggling as he concentrated on his task. Jack stretched out a hand and caressed it. It was so soft, so supple and firm. He closed his eyes and pictured that the warmth around his cock was just that, and the hot feeling surging through his body was coming from his thrusts into Jamie. As amazing as the boy’s mouth was, that would be their magnum opus.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie!” Jack moaned, both hands on the boy’s cheeks, spreading them and kneading them as pressure built up in his lower half. “I’m gonna-” He was cut off by is third orgasm of the morning, thrusting hard up into the boy’s mouth and filling his cheeks with cum as he shot it down his throat too.

Jamie pulled off with a coughing splutter, his fist wringing Jack’s cock and stroking it as more and more spurts of semen gushed out of the winter spirit’s pulsating member, striking Jamie on the face and chest and messing his hair. He swallowed, a salty and sweet flavour filling his mouth.

Jack had not been quiet as he had the most intense orgasm of his long life. He’d let out loud moans and groans and had fisted Jamie’s hair as he came. When the boy had sucked and pulled everything he had to give him, Jack collapsed back, his chest heaving, finally feeling satiated as his sopping wet member fell limp.

“You, you okay?” He asked, lifting his head to see his small boyfriend gleefully lapping up the copious amount of semen that was coating his front. Jack’s eyes bulged at the sight but he closed them and put his head back before his body got any funny ideas. “Yeah, you’re good.” He whispered, almost falling asleep where he lay.

Shortly after, when Jamie was finished his treat, he curled up against Jack’s side. Moments later, in each other’s arms, they fell asleep, naked and content in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you know what to do to show your appreciation ;)
> 
> If you'd like to meet and write with people who enjoy similar sinful fics, join this server! [SCAR Server](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4). And check out our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works) to find similar works or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Secret_Santa_2020) for the 2020 Secret Santa collection.


End file.
